


Hey Kiddo

by sadpotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpotato/pseuds/sadpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows he hates his new stepbrother, three years ago he was introduced to hell with him. But why is he caring for him right now at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaMishka1508](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/gifts).



> I first started writing this fic a long ago, but decided to have it done for my friend Alphamishka1508! :)

Dean’s problem wasn’t his father’s new wife, not at all. It was her son.

He honestly had nothing against Mary. She had proved herself worth dying for, with her caring and lovely personality she had managed to make Dean feel like he had another mother now- well, she technically was now. Mary even baked him pie when John and Dean came to visit, treated him like a sick kid tucked into a blanket, and actually, to his surprise, secretly slipped him his favorite beer when John wasn’t paying too much attention. If it was left to Dean he would even get some diapers and play baby for the rest of his life if this could get any better, Mary was an angel fallen from heaven, if there was one. She was beautiful after all, a wonderful woman John seemed to appreciate very much and Dean couldn’t complain.

There was something about her blonde hair and caring blue eyes that made Dean feel like this was it, his new home where he would stay forever- at least until he moved away. Right, so maybe it wasn’t the most perfect scenery when you combined everything. John’s haunting behavior and Mary’s support? Yeah, that didn’t go too well. Not many people accept to have a demon killing husband anyways but the deal was to not bring the boys into it and John had to agree because really, no sex for the rest of his life was frustrating, Dean would say. Mary gave his father some limitations sometimes and the look on John’s face when he was rejected another night was priceless, no cock sucking, no nothing; Dean only knew this because he tended to sneak up in their conversations. It was hilarious.

Dean got over his mother’s death; he couldn’t spend all his life being a pussy about it, now could he? For that time he wasn’t all that attached to her but the absence of her cheerful presence was depressing after his parents divorced but that was only worse when she died a month after in a car crash. Jeez, John even cried in front of him when he always kept tears to himself, and Dean who was fifteen by then and didn’t sob once had to comfort him and pat his head like a puppy before his father got his manliness back.

But four years after it wasn’t his new relationship with another woman what annoyed Dean’s nerves, it wasn’t the fact that John decided they should move together into one household and play like a perfect doll family.

It was _Sam_.

His little, nerdy, bitchy stepbrother. Sam was mom’s little angel with good grades in school and was the most handsome little prince of the world- he’s quoting Mary here. The kid seemed to have hit John’s soft spot too, once Dad took him to a baseball game while he, Dean, his actual _son_ , had to sulk on the couch in a bad mood while Mary tried to soothe him with some pie and not to his surprise another beer. The thing was that Sam could be the most precious fucking Ken when John and Mary were around but Dean swore that he was a demon crawling back from hell when he was alone with Dean.

He was the classic little brother that made your life a living hell when he had you cornered. The little ass, to Dean’s dislike, seemed very fond of Mary and John actually and he could really see the love in his eyes when he helped his mother with something. But that was it when he turned to Dean, that goddamn fake smile should be illegal, it made the hair at the back of his neck spike up. It was not like Dean could do anything about it, turns out Sam _is_ in fact a great guy with a huge brain, just that when Dean was around it was like he was possessed. There was always a wicked smile tugging at his lips wherever Mary said he should do crap with Dean and Sam replied, “Sure mom, Dean’s the best.” And when Mom left and Sam slowly turned around to face him; the asshole was always grinning.

Sam was _scary_. Dean couldn’t help but feel intimidated wherever the kid was next to him, like he was being watched by the nerd. He was plain creepy when he was planning something against Dean, which he could easily tell when Sam looked at him across the dinner table and gave him the not-so-brotherly smile. Goddamn, Dean watched to punch that look out of his teenage face. Sam was the worst nightmare he’s ever had after that time in high school when every girl he slept with came back claiming their love for him. This time, this time his stepbrother crossed the line really fucking good, found his weaknesses in just a few days like the sneaky bastard he was and made Dean his most favorite victim of all.

“Why are you always in your little nerdy corner?” Dean asks one day, annoyed.

Sam looks up at his from his laptop, surrounded by a bunch of books and shit and he probably has more trouble climbing out of his bed without rolling all over them than he does studying. “I have more chances of going to a university than you do.” he says all of the sudden, and the fucker is smiling.

“Like I care.”

“You should.” Sam says, using that tone where his voice goes all low and husky that just lets Dean know he’s about to say something that’s going to mess up his shit. “’Can get you a job.”

There it is. Sam probably knows for sure John had been insisting about getting a job for what had been a year now but Dean just refuses. He doesn’t need a job now, not with Mary changing his diapers like he couldn’t take care of himself. It was way better to lie down and avoid John’s talks about how he needed to think about his future, but screw that. “At least I have a license, don’t need to be hiding in this little cave of yours.”

“I can get mom to drive me anywhere if I want to.”

“You don’t have an amazing car like I do.”

“’Will have if you don’t get a job soon.” Sam tells him with that smirk Dean really wants rip off of his pretty little face, goddammit.

Dean gasps at this, glaring through Sam’s skull like he wants to explode it but the teenage bastard doesn’t seem to care all that much. “No fucking way.”

“That Impala is going to me mine one day, Dad said so if you don’t get a job.” The tone of victory stays there as Sam says every syllable and Dean can feel his blood burning in his veins, the anger beginning to get a good grip of him very easily and he’s about to scream his lungs out if it wasn’t because Mary was downstairs making him _pie_. “Go so mommy can feed you sweets.”

That was it for Dean to burst out of their room.

They _had_ to share rooms. John moved to Mary’s house instead because it was bigger but apparently not enough to have a spare room for him. If this could get any worse he was done. Dean didn’t even spend time on his bed anymore because Sam had literally claimed the room as his habitat and wherever Dean walked in he felt like he was walking straight to a demon cave. Insults and pillows came straight to him all at once but it wasn’t like Sam did it like he was mad at him, more like fun because every single time Dean would open him mouth to complain Sam reminded him that the angel here was him, not Dean. Though, sometimes Dean would find that weak spot that made Sam make the so famous ‘bitch face’ of his, but that only lasted a few seconds before he was smirking again and making the next hours of Dean’s life sad and painful.

 

Now to add to his ‘Things I hate about Dad’ list, John told him to take care of Sam while he and Mary were somewhere else. God, no.

Sam didn’t need a babysitter. Actually- he did because he could very much burn a whole house down by himself but this was Dean stuck here, Sam was going to end up torturing him _for real_. Okay, so maybe little Sammy wasn’t doing anything else but to hide in his room and his nerdy stuff and was giving Dean some time for himself at least, however, that didn’t change his terrible paranoia. Jesus, how many times has he tried to jerk off and Sam is always around to turn him off with one of his comments? He didn’t want to have to deal with any sex frustration jokes so he tries his best to _take care_ of himself when his stepbrother isn’t around. That only happens one time a month, he thinks. Hell, he doesn’t even remember anymore.

“Hey freckles, I really hope you made dinner-“

And Sam just stands there motionlessly and, goddammit is this ever going to get worse?

It’s embarrassing how Sam had managed to catch him touching himself while he distractedly flicks through the TV to see if he can find some hot chick sucking a guy off or something. Did he really think Sam wasn’t going to end up walking into him? Dean was now the biggest idiot on earth and if his particular loud gasp didn’t make Sam go away this was going to end up worse. The problem is that through the long intense stare match between both of them Dean had actually managed somehow to find the porn channel and there is an endless harmony of moans filling the room at that moment.

“Right.” Sam says strangely, for the first time in his dear life Dean can see that he looks embarrassed. Suddenly it clicks to him that Sam, during the three year torture session, had never actually teased him about anything sexual. Ever. “God, you’re disgusting. Don’t get your… jizz- whatever, man.” And he leaves with just that.

Did Dean just make it out alive?

He’s really fucking happy now, he swears this must be the first time his devil of a brother had actually walked away from something that easily involved being able to tease Dean to death. But what really matters is that there is a 90 percent chance he had discovered Sam’s weakness.

Sex.

So maybe that sounded a little too wrong but all he had to do was talk about sex like it was normal to and embarrass his brother until his face was literally a tomato.

 _I’m a genius_ , Dean compliments himself with a grin.

 

-

 

“What’s up, little brother?” Dean greets and receives the worst murderous look he can ever get the moment he walks into the room, but that’s not everything.

The youngster is huddled up awkwardly over his own bed with the laptop on his lap; he’s red in the face, really freaking red- teenage red, Dean calls, but Jesus Christ. “What happened? Dick fell down?”

“That never happens to me.” Dean responds with his own smirk, noticing how worried Sam looks for a second before his expression changes to murderer in a flash. “S’ always up.”

“Please go away.”

“But hold up, we just started a conversation.” Dean tells him as he sits down on his own bed, completely facing Sam and to his amusement he takes the encouragement to spread his legs a bit wider only to be a little shocked that he had caught Sam’s interest with that. “Let’s have a talk, hmm? Like brothers do.”

Sam actually groans. “Fuck off, Dean.”

He had never seen Sam so insistent to go away from something. He looks like he’s trapped and very probably scared of what Dean will come up with next, but hey, this is the best part. This is Dean’s moment to be victorious and be able to for once own the little bitch. “Don’t be so timid.”

All Sam does is look up again like he’s about to burst Dean’s skulls open, which shouldn’t mean anything good but Dean tries to keep it cool and snorts at this. “Have you ever gotten the talk?”

“Are you serious?” Sam finally asks, his tone of disbelief making Dean feel stupid for a second.

“Has your mommy ever considered that?” Dean teases with a chuckle, he’s not sure why he’s even spreading his legs just a little wider to caress lightly at his own inner tights but he can’t stop the moment he realizes Sam is staring, and hard. He wants to do something that would absolutely embarrass the kid, have something he can be able to annoy Sam with for the rest of his life. But Dean’s doing this wrong, he thinks, because he should simply just make fun of his stepbrother and leave. Not spreads his legs and touch himself like a whore.

“No, she- I don’t-“

_Found it._

Sam’s weak spot is right there waiting to be tortured by him and all he has to do is turn on the switch. Dean would just cross the line and make him feel like an idiot, a loser, anything just to humiliate him, try to make it slightly worse for Sam so he could finally make the kiddo’s life impossible.  But once again Dean is doing it wrong. Sam is red in the face, not only his face, even his neck is blushing madly, and for all he knows Sam suffers some kind of condition or something that gives him fever wherever the topic of sex is there right under his nose. Dean should be laughing. “You don’t know anything?”

Sam is terribly silent. “About what?”

“You obviously know, don’t you?” Dean asks, but he’s suddenly in front of Sam as he speaks. He can immediately see how small and young Sam is actually next to him, skinny and even fragile while the blush on the kid’s pale cheeks make him look more like a child all of the sudden. He would had admitted that Sam had some fair features if it wasn’t because he was being tortured by the little ass all of the time, but right now? Damn. “You know what I’m talking about. Right, little Sammy?”

His little stepbrother keeps staring up at him from where his chestnut locks had covered his forehead. Dean didn’t even know where the hell he thought he was going with this but something told him that things were going to turn a little more different if he continued. But even Sam was silent here, who would usually invade Dean’s space with insults in a matter of seconds. “Ever touched yourself?”

That only grants him more silence.

Okay, so maybe that was because he was now touching Sam’s hair and brushing it away from his face while the poor teenager sat there like he was going to fall apart. “’M not disgusting like you are.” Dean hears a murmur.

“But hey, it’s pleasure.” Dean responds with smirk, noticing how Sam begins to fidget and he’s now trying to hold to the laptop for dear life. “It’s worth a shot.”

Sam doesn’t even look up.

It’s funny, really, how it takes him only a few seconds to actually lean down and kiss his stepbrother when that really wasn’t his plan in the first place. Dean's lips pressed against Sam's, salty and hard and even though Sam takes more than five seconds to register this Dean's tongue is already tracing along Sam's mouth, then he deepened the kiss, hotter and wetter and Sam finally gets a hold of himself. The younger one seems to struggle at first, he’s probably as confused as Dean is here but it only takes him a deep breath to lean in and kiss his older stepbrother as well.

That only lasts about a minute before Dean is already pulling away and Sam is looking up at him with wide eyes as he pants.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Please don’t tell Mom.”

And with that both of them just walked away and never spoke of this again.

 

-

 

It wasn’t like there was much of a difference between their hateful relationship other than Sam not annoying him much for the past two weeks. Seems like Dean finally found that ‘stop’ sign that gave his little brother the creeps, all the younger one did now was ignore Dean’s very existence, sometimes act like he wasn’t even there, but when the time came he would slip one of those little comments that made Dean’s nostrils flare with anger but that was just it. If he was honest with himself, Dean felt that everything was boring without Sam there to entertain his day, and perhaps a little disappointing that he had managed to scare his brother away this far.

His goal now was to do something that would get Sam’s attention again but he was just being stupid here, he should just let the kid be and live his normal life again like he used to. What made him this desperate though was that he found out quite recently that wherever he tried to make out with a girl he ended up thinking about the time he kissed his own little brother and that was no fun. It was sick, Dean shouldn’t even feel pleased when he thought about it but apparently, the little asshole Dean hated before, had gripped tight not only of his personal space, but also of his sexual life. And what made the older brother want to scream was having the acknowledge that Sam probably didn’t know this.

Either it was noticeable that the both of them didn’t even talk anymore because John once asked him what had happened with a critical eye and Dean responded with a shrug, his best one, that it was probably Sam’s teenage hormones kicking in. John didn’t seem too convinced at first but he seemed to think about it deeply and just walked away, leaving Dean a moment to sigh in relief. Mary realized this also but she let them have their problems by their own, thankfully. Dean couldn’t deal with any of their parents finding out what had happened between him and Sam, just imagine the trouble they would go through if any of that crap happened, it was going to be terrible.

Dean just really wished there was a way to stop thinking about Sam’s soft lips against his, the view of pale skin wherever the younger brother bent down to pick something up, the young and skinny shape of Sam’s body under the sheets when he slept, the way his lips parted when he would slip something into his mouth, how Sam would sometimes leave his hair all over his face and it stumbled visibly with his eyelashes, Dean wanted to forget all of that as fast as he could. Why the hell was he even thinking about this?

It all got worse when Dean started to get pissed that Sam wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, and even worse, jealous.

 

There was this time when Mary and John went out again and like before, Dean was told to take care of Sam, only which this time his stepbrother was supposed to go to a friend’s house in an hour and he was supposed to drive him there. _This_ was the time when jealousness was starting to burn into Dean’s skin because he just knew that Sam wasn’t going to leave to do homework shit, who believed that from a teenagers these days? What this his problem? No, obviously not. But there were times when Dean loved to grip tight of what he liked and make it _his_ only, no one else’s, not even this “friend” of Sam’s.

Jesus, he couldn’t even think straight as he tapped his fingers against his knee. Should he take Sam there or not? The question was lingering there in his head. While Sam was giving him this look of annoyance that explained easily how impatient he was to leave, Dean was there staring at him because he simply didn’t want to take him and apparently Sam was still not over the kiss because he refused to even insult him and it ate Dean to know he wasn’t getting a word. “I’m not taking you anywhere.”

“What?” Sam asks with disbelief as he stands there glaring. Dean would had sworn he saw a brief look of relief on his face for a second but it was washed away when Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “You have to.”

“No, I don’t _have_ to, Sam.”

“But-“ Sam looks like he’s incredibly confused of what is happening here, not sure of what this means and Dean would agree with him here if he wasn’t so raged over a stupid little friend. There’s a moment of silence in which Sam seems to be processing the situation rather carefully, his mouth is still open but he’s staring at Dean with a look on his face that makes him look older; eventually he snorts. “Take me there.”

“No.” Dean says in response, more firmly and louder than last time, which made Sam scowl at him.

Sam, in return, folds his arms over his chest defensively, though that doesn’t make Dean think about this twice. “Why not?”

Dean frowns in response. “Because I don’t want to.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense!” The younger brother shouts in response, and even though Dean knows this is true he doesn’t make a move to explain himself because he doesn’t feel the need to let Sam know how pissed off he is that Sam ignored him after the kiss. Which shouldn’t be considered fair but Dean here didn’t care. “I’m going to be late!”

“I don’t fucking care, Sam.” Dean growls, only noticing now that he’s walking closer to his brother and he’s currently maybe a little too close to Sam’s face, but his little brother is taking this as a challenge and even though Dean is taller he’s staring up at him with this angered look in his eyes. “You’re staying here with me.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Sam asks, he’s saying a bunch of shit now, screaming even, but Dean’s eyes are fixed on how his brother’s lips moves as he speaks, how his nose crouches up when he wrinkles his face, how his face is red and it makes a fair contraction with the brown of his hair, how he’s so young and small it would take Dean just a sec to twist him around, pin him to the wall as he writhes and lick a long trail of his neck- “Are you listening to me?”

Dean blinks and looks down at Sam, the younger one now burning a hole through him with his eyes but it takes Dean just a moment to stare into the hazel of them before he’s gripping tight of Sam’s arms and pushing him down onto the bed. Sam looks terribly shocked; the terror in his eyes when this happens is just evident as Dean crawls over him and pins him tight with his higher strength. Even if it took less than a few seconds for Sam to regain his courage back to keep shouting at his brother insults and such, Dean is not paying much attention because he’s now staring down his little brother’s body.

Sam doesn’t seem to get what is happening; he’s struggling under his big brother with this troubled and confused expression while Dean licks his lips slowly as he watches Sam. He does moan in return when Dean settles a knee between his tights and rubs at the clothed cock possessively and angrily, for some reason wanting him to regret how much he had pushed Dean into the shadows of his ignorance and hadn’t paid him much attention.

That earns him a shove though; he knows Sam won’t be easy at first so he tries to ease his aggressiveness by shutting him up with a harsh kiss, messy and wet, pretty much as aggressive as Sam’s reaction. He should had found it funny how pathetic Sam looked trying to get out of Dean’s grip, he should had laughed when Sam attempted to grunt into the kiss but with Dean licking at his lips he instead moaned. Dean should have found all of this amusing, but it felt good to finally have Sam like this, exactly how he wanted him.

With so much fighting against each other’s weight and complaining from Sam, the younger one started to slowly submit to everything Dean was giving him until the harsh forceful kiss had him biting at Dean’s lips in return, panting and groaning almost too quietly for Dean to be able to hear. He can feel the way Sam arches under him and grinds against his groin like he was asking for it, challenging Dean to do more than just pin him down and kiss his lips raw until they are red and wet, swollen from Dean’s claiming. No matter how bigger Dean is in comparison to Sam, he doesn’t feel that he has all the control. Sure, Sam is the one unable to escape his grip and the one writhing under him with annoyed needy whines, but he’s also stubborn enough to have Dean having trouble to be the dominant one in the kiss, not being able to take control over Sam as much as he tries.

He needs another plan and it occurs to him with a flashing grin that splits his face as soon as he pulls away from Sam’s rather delicious lips. His little stepbrother glares at him right away, chest raising and falling quickly while he tried to regain his breathing and once again attempted to pull away from Dean but is pushed back onto the bed. “You’re a dick.” Sam tells him and Dean has to let out that breathless chuckle that almost gets stranded into his throat.

Dean looks down at Sam’s body slowly, watching the way it squirms and slim hips buck up in an effort to push Dean away, pale jutting hipbones starting to be visible when his shirt starts to slide up his belly. “Would you like to see the real thing?” he asks and looks up at Sam, the blush of his brother’s cheeks giving him an answer.

Sam is surprisingly still when he loosens his grip around his thin wrists to place his own hands on the pale hips that had been making him crazy, slides a thumb over the soft skin just below the small belly button and leans down to lick at Sam’s neck. Sam moans and squirms but not enough to make Dean think he doesn’t want any of it. It gives the older one the opportunity to suck at the skin of his jaw, make it red and slightly swollen until he’s sure there will be a hickey there the next day and give him the satisfaction that he finally made Sam pay him some attention.

Dean hums softly as he begins licking down across Sam's jawline and to his neck, barely pressed lips to the skin beneath them. "You asked for it." he whispered softly as his hand slid farther up Sam's body to rub at Sam's chest, pinching his nipples gently over the shirt as he parts his legs farther, causing Sam's legs to open to so he could grind in against him just barely.

Sam watches the top of Dean's head with wonder when he began to trail sweet kisses down his jaw and neck, making him let out shaky sighs by the time he had reached his collar bone and slid a hand up to touch his chest. Sam hums more loudly and licks at his lips when he feels Dean's hand touch at his sensitive flesh over his clothes, causing him to buck once again but this time moan softly when Dean barely grinded into him. "You're just teasing now." he complains with annoyance, arching up with a small frown on his face.

“You like it." Dean says as he slides the hand on Sam's chest down his brother's body to rub at his hips teasingly slow. "Can tell with all those pretty sounds you're spilling out." he adds heatedly as he sucks light red spots on one of Sam's collarbones before he moves to the next.

Sam fails this time to argue with what Dean was saying; whining in response helplessly and attempting to make more friction by moving against his brother’s hand and part his legs even wider. He could feel his own cock start to swell between his legs with only Dean's touch, it was embarrassing and it made his cheeks heat up with red. "Because you're a tease." he says again, biting at his lower lip. “And I can’t believe this is why you won’t let me leave. It’s ridiculous.”

Dean doesn’t seem to agree with that, because he gives Sam a painful grip around the hipbones only to have the younger one squealing and trying to squirm away. “I wouldn’t be doing this is you weren’t such an annoying little ass.” he says in defense, grip loosing up and hands dropping lower while his nails dragged across Sam’s skin.

“You’re just overreacting.” Sam murmurs in response, any complains being muffled by the shirt Dean was pulling off over his head. The air was chilly and it gave him goose bumps once it hit his bare skin, the touch of Dean’s hands giving him enough chills already to be dealing with the coldness of the room, other than that the fact that Dean was staring down at him like some predator. “Took you a freaking while to get the memo.”

Dean is not sure if he wants to know what that means, doesn’t stop him from keeping on though. Sam was there under him, still stubbornly trying to get Dean off him, because if Dean was persistent then so was he. Occasionally he thrusts his hips up against Dean’s to actually make the friction, not going to be able to fool anyone wherever he ordered Dean to get off him. Every time he leaned down to kiss at Sam or bite at his lips the younger one would submit for the shortest while and then try to take control as if to show Dean he was not going to be an easy one if he really wanted this to happen so badly. This made Dean want to take the challenge as a good sign.

Sam moaned softly against Dean’s neck when the man on top of him pressed against his open legs and make his cock rub over Dean’s, earning another moan out of him but also a groan as soon as Dean did it again. It felt like Dean was seeking something, there was something in specific that he wanted to get out of Sam. Whatever it was It was hard to tell or think about while he was being pinned down by a much heavy weight and touched by calloused hands over and over again, hands that were teasing to go below his waist band but didn’t. Sam could feel their erections rubbing together to one slow but firm friction, Dean’s hands now below him where they could grip at his butt cheeks and spread them apart to do absolutely nothing. Teasing.

Meanwhile Dean was buried in deep jealousness, he keep biting at Sam’s neck and licking at it, trailing down kisses to his bare chest. He didn’t let Sam try to do anything at all; his own clothes completely on, while Sam was there with no shirt on completely helpless. Sam’s cock gave an unfamiliar twitch and he bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows while he tried to kick Dean away for a while, Dean of course not letting this happen because on the other side, he knew what was going to happen and he wanted it. Wanted to take it away from Sam and make him pay.

Just this time did Dean slip his hands under Sam’s waist band, cold hands gripping at the warm skin of Sam’s ass and make him whine. The younger boy’s toes curled and his back arched at the same time, thrusting up to Dean _again_ by his own choice. Dean smirked to himself once he saw that Sam was no longer trying to get away but trying to get off on him, pink wet lips parted and letting out breathy gasps that just Dean could hear, for his own satisfaction. His cock was painfully hard now, possibly red and swollen. He could feel Sam’s own beneath him, smaller than his he could tell, but still as nice to grind against.

But then Sam stills and shivers, a small part of his voice coming out as a mewl that sounded rather delicious to Dean’s ears. There’s sudden wetness between them, and it only takes Dean a few seconds to realize what this just meant. Dean pulls away from Sam to look down at him, playful smirk pulling at the corner of his lips when he sees the teenager sweaty and maybe dizzy considering the way his eyes were half lidded and he wasn’t moving.

Dean didn’t come just yet; he didn’t feel like he needed to. He got exactly what he wanted, something to actually humiliate Sam. “You came really quickly there, kid.” Dean comments, voice hoarse but not as broken compared to Sam’s when the boy speaks next.

“I can’t believe you.” Sam says, there is no offense or disbelief in his voice, just mere amusement. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“You tell me.” Dean responds as his heavy weight falls completely on top of Sam, making him groan when his still stiff cock rubbed against Sam’s now limp and sensitive one. “You were the one being a bitch.”


End file.
